


After The Quell Interviews

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before the 75th Games and Haymitch has a lot to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Quell Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch and Effie left Katniss and Peeta in the 12 apartment. Tomorrow was the Quell and if all went well the beginning of the end for The Games. Peacekeepers came off the elevator.

“Ms. Trinket, we’re here to escort you home. It’s not safe in the streets, crazed fans are protest….complaining.

“I’ll be all right. Effie said. “Mr. Abernathy will see me home.

“Ma’am we have our orders.

Haymitch was about to offer them a bribe, but that would require admitting his relationship with Effie. Most of them suspected since he hadn’t changed Escorts in years but this was not the time to connect her to him. 

“Effie, I’ll see you soon. He said.

Effie was very disappointed, her makeup was streaked from saying goodbye to Katniss and Peeta. She wanted to be with Haymitch tonight more than ever before. She wanted him to hold her and whisper that everything would be okay even though it wouldn’t.

Effie grasped at straws. ‘But didn’t you say you had a sponsor meeting tonight? He shouldn’t arrive without an Escort delivering him.

“Ma’am no sponsor worth anything is going out tonight. He can see them tomorrow during the Games.

“It’s fine Effie. I’ll see you tomorrow. He said firmly.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He didn’t return it or give her a hug. He wanted the Peacekeepers to think he was done with her.

The look of betrayal on Effie’s face hurt him more than when the girl from one cut his stomach twenty five years ago.

He watched the Peacekeepers lead her to the elevator and he waited five minutes before ringing for it again. He went down to four and knocked on the door. Mags answered

“Mags, this is Finnick’s token.”

Finnick came to the door. “I already have this necklace from Annie.”

He held up the bangle. “No, you have this. Katniss wants confirmation that you’re in an alliance. I’ll keep your necklace safe. Finnick, make sure she remembers who the real enemy is.

Finnick nodded. “I’ll keep the careers in the forefront of her mind.”

Haymitch realized Finnick must have had Beetee sweep for listening devices and came up positive.

Haymitch said a little too loudly. “Yeah, Gloss and Cashmere will be hard to take out and don’t underestimate Brutus. Good night. He didn’t add Good luck that would sound weird to anyone listening.

He took the elevator back up to eleven. Chaff answered the door. “Let’s hit the bar. Haymitch said.

Chaff smiled. “I’m a tribute. I’m supposed to get a good night’s sleep before I die.

“Come on. Let’s go out.

They take the elevator downstairs and there are Peacekeepers on guard duty. The ones that took Effie are gone. They recognized these guys they were usually okay. When they get to the door they say. ‘Haymitch you can go but Chaff….you’re

Chaff laughs. “I’m grounded? Come on, I’ll be back by two. I promise.

“Chaff, it’s just that…

“I’m not a kid going to run away. He shows his stump. “It’s not like I’m not easy to find and Mitch needs to be back to take the babies to the Hovercraft.

Peacekeeper Samson said. “Abernathy will head to his girlfriend, if Chaff doesn’t get back in time and they delay the Games…..

Haymitch shook his head. “I don’t have a girlfriend.

Samson shrugged. “Not officially but your Capitol….

“Is yesterday’s news. I mean come on the bloom is off that rose, I’m looking for younger pastures, that’s why I need to go out tonight. Haymitch said.

Chaff smiled. “Yeah, I make them laugh and then he closes the deal. We’re men not boys, you don’t want to deny us some fun.

“By two? Samson said.

Chaff shook his hand. “Victor’s honor.

The two men headed to a bar they knew was safe to talk. They ordered a few bottles and sat in a booth.

Chaff said softly. ‘Trouble in paradise?

Haymitch’s eyes turned cold but he put a smile on his face. “She ever so peacefully accepted an invitation by another man tonight. What can I do?

Chaff nodded. “Understood. Were you able to get her a…..seat in the limo?

Haymitch frowned. ‘No. I was told there was only room for sixteen including the driver.

“Then put her on your lap. She’s spent enough time there.

Haymitch leaned over and whispered. ‘Stay close to Katniss and Peeta, make sure you get seats for you and Seeder.

“How is the car possibly filled? Chaff asked.

“Twelve of my closest friends, me, the host, his assistant and the driver.

Chaff poured Haymitch a drink. You know all twelve of your friends aren’t going to make the party.

“I don’t want to talk about that.

“Kid.

Haymitch laughed. “It’s been a long time since you could call me kid.

“You’re five years younger. You’ll always be my kid brother. Chaff said seriously. “Look, there’s going to be a seat because Seeder….isn’t coming.

Haymitch was shocked. “But you said she was cool with….

“She is but she told me today she’s going to cover my ass in the beginning so I can get…supplies.

“Shit.” Haymitch said.

“She was my mentor. She thinks it’s right. I wish I was the better man but she said I have more important work. She thinks I’ll be better for the boy.

Haymitch finished his drink. “She’s right but it sucks.

“But that means there’s a seat. Chaff said seriously. See your party planner.

Haymitch sighed and whispered. “I don’t want her blood on my hands. She’s a good little girl, they might ask her some questions but….

“Don’t fool yourself Mitch. She’s been moping since Reaping Day. People have noticed.

Haymitch poured Chaff one last drink. “Good luck Buddy. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor.”

Chaff clinked the glass. “Buddy, keep her close. You’ll regret it if you don’t.


End file.
